kingdomthegamefandomcom-20200223-history
Mounts
A Mount is any animal the Monarch rides as they travel across the world. The standard mount is a light brown horse of average speed and stamina. There are a total of nine variations of mount in the Kingdom series, each one with its unique preset of advantages and disadvantages. The Monarch can only dismount to change to a new mount. New mounts can be unlocked by finding signposts on the various islands, and mounts can be swapped for 3 coins at any of their spawn points. These spawn points can be found throughout any of the Islands, although the Monarch is more likely to find a more varied selection of mounts on bigger islands. Swapping mounts will leave the previous one wandering around the swap area, never disappearing or wandering too far away. Mounts can have different speeds at different terrains, such as the open grasslands vs the forest. The horses, except for possibly the Black Horse, are slower in the forest than on open land, while the Great Stag and Great Bear are faster in the forest. Stamina All mounts can walk or gallop (see this page for controls), but the running duration is limited by their stamina. As its stamina drops, the animal starts to breathe heavily, and upon total exhaustion it's limited to walking while it regains its stamina. Stamina levels are different for each mount, as well its movement speeds. :See main article: Grazing Mount Options In Kingdom: Classic, the Monarch may choose between two horses--the standard horse and the black horse--while in Kingdom: New Lands, there are a total of ten usable mounts, including the Bonemare from the Halloween update and the Reindeer from the Christmas update. Horses The Light Brown Horse is the one the Monarch begins their reign with. It has average speed and stamina. The Black Horse is the only available alternative in Kingdom: Classic. In Kingdom: New Lands, it can be found grazing with the other two variants in an open field with a fence. It is both faster and has more stamina compared to the starting horse.A Complete Guide to "Kingdom: New Lands" (Collab). Retrieved January 22, 2018. https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=740733723 The Dark Brown Horse can be found grazing with the other two variants in an open field with a fence. It is both faster and has more stamina compared to the starting horse. It is the fastest horse, but runs out of stamina quicker than to the original horse. The White Horse can be found grazing with the other two variants in an open field with a fence. It is slightly slower than the original horse, but has about twice the stamina. All three variations of the superior horses are unlocked at the Second Island. After this, an open, grassy field may appear on any given island, spawning with it two random horses. The Great Stag only: The Great Stag is found near two stone lanterns with a very small waterfall in between them. It walks slowly, but it gallops very fast when inside the forest, while its gallop speed is comparable to the black horse on open land. It normally has slightly less stamina than the original horse. The Great Stag is also able to make deer follow it. After standing near regular deer for 1 - 5 seconds on The Great Stag, small love hearts will appear above the normal deer and they will begin following. The deer don't gain speed, so they cannot keep up with The Great Stag. This mount is unlocked on the Third island. The Great Reindeer :See main article:Christmas - The Great Reindeer only: In the Christmas update during Christmas time (Dec. 25th- Jan. 1st) the game has an edited version of The Great Stag which is aesthetically changed to look like a reindeer. The only purpose of this is so when you find the Christmas tree and decorate it fully so that the sleigh falls from the sky, the Monarch can now pull it with The Great Reindeer. The sleigh will drop around 50 presents over a period of time. These presents will turn into coins when collected. The Warhorse only: The Warhorse is found in an abandoned battlefield with the remains of a fallen warrior (dressed in the colours of the previous kingdom's blazon). It has noticeably more stamina than the original horse (and slightly more than the black horse), but has the same speed. At about every 15 seconds, making the horse gallop activates a protective spell that lasts for about 12 seconds. Its armor glows along with a limited number (around 20) of nearby subjects (villagers, builders, farmers, archers and knights). They receive a temporary buff to their defenses. This spell though doesn't increase the defenses of archers and builders against floaters, when they're on top of towers. This mount is unlocked on the Fourth island. The Great Bear only: The Great Bear can be found near its den in the forest. It is a large grizzly bear that walks at an above average speed, and runs fast in the forest, but has incredibly low stamina, although it regains stamina fairly quickly. When it runs, it pounces forwards, potentially killing some greedlings or wildlife directly ahead of it. The Great Bear can also safely kill greedlings that are fleeing with stolen coins, tools or weapons. Although not a grass eater in real life, this mount also eats grass to regain stamina. Charging past citizens does not injure them. This mount is unlocked on the Fourth Island. Attacking with the Great Bear The Great Bear only attacks while running, and any valid target will be attacked. Stamina is used for running, but extra stamina is used when an attack is successful. The Great Bear's attack is actually an AOE (area of effect), meaning that it will land it's attack on everything in range. This is different from an archer's arrow, which only hits a single target. A well-fed bear is easily able to destroy a greedling horde in the first few days, giving monarchs a massive advantage in early exploring. The Great Bear is also an excellent bunny killer, especially if your archers are unavailable (all claimed by towers, knights, or if you are in an area the archers do not patrol). Deer are also easy prey, but take two attacks to bring down. The Great Bear can also serve as a wall defender. Careful positioning and timing will allow a monarch to attack from behind the wall into a greedling mass and then immediately retreat. Depending on timing, it's possible to land a AOE attack on a mass of greedlings without taking any damage. The Unicorn only: The 'Unicorn ' is a rare mount that produces 3 coins every time it grazes. It's important to know the grazing mechanics of the game. See Grazing. The Unicorn runs faster than the original horse on open land and has the same stamina. This mount is unlocked on the Fifth Island. The Bonemare (Undead Horse) Only available during a Halloween special event, this cursed horse is truly a spectacle. Equipped with unlimited stamina, it makes it a highly desirable steed for any ruler that ain't afraid of no ghosts. This massive advantage comes at a cost, once you obtain the undead horse, you cannot switch to other mounts until you lose the game. The horse is available at a special location just like the other steeds, and doesn't have to be unlocked, players just have to be fortunate enough to encounter it - it generally spawns on later islands, it's possible to encounter multiple undead horses during the event on different islands. With the horse also comes a subtle visual change, the ruler is transformed into a semi-transparent ghost. While the horse is only available during a limited time period (after which developers always patch the event out of the game, so it's not possible to simply trigger it by changing time and date in the OS), it can be kept indefinitely after the event ends, as long as player doesn't lose the game. Gallery Elk's Grove.jpg|The grove where the Great Stag spawns. Screenshot (34).png|The Great Stag in a plains biome Screenshot (35).png|The Great Stag with following deer Big bear.png|Big bear hunting Trivia: *The game does not allow players to choose or customize the horse in the menu. However, as of 1.2 Beta, Players can find a new steed in game to purchase with 3 coins. *The stronger horse can sometimes be affected by the stamina of the previously owned horse if you switch them out too fast. It is advisable to switch horse and then allow the newer steed to feed on the grass first before moving back out. *Grass patches will grow to the right and left as long as there are no obstacles. Players can allow the grass patch to expand by cutting trees but in Kingdom: Classic, the water stream will permanently block the grass patch expanding in bridge or farmland?. *Whilst tall grass can grow outside the walls, there are smaller grass patches around the kingdom that also refuel your steed. On some occasions, small patches can appear between farms once multiple farmers have been assigned.= * It is possible for the Great Stag to be a reference to the Steam game The Deer God. References Category:Characters Category:Natural Structures